


Baking Bread

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [118]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Deceit as Janus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: I feel obligated to give you this prompt: Deceit and Bread.Inspired byLoveceit's Bread AUon tumblr!
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 24





	Baking Bread

There’s just something about bread. Baking it, eating it, looking at it, smelling it- it’s just good. It makes Janus feel warm to his bones, triggering some old memories or ancient instincts that tell him to feel at home and at ease and _good_. 

He mastered farmhouse loaves when he was young, baking with his family. He learned banana bread and other sweet loaves (that really counted more as cakes, but were a good learning opportunity nonetheless) when he was away at camp for long summers in the delicate years between childhood and true adolescence. next were croissants and baguettes, while he was furiously writing to his exchange pen pal up in Canada. Buns and rolls of all kinds, experimenting with seeks and flours and finishes took him all the way to college. Then came flatbreads- so useful as stand ins for not having plates. He diverted briefly into pastries because it felt like the right thing to do, but always, _always_ , came back to good hale and hearty bread. 

There are moments of his life that Janus can recall largely in conjunction with the bread that accompanied them. Like when his mother got remarried there was a very fancy ciabatta at the reception that he made himself and was highly complimented on. And when he found out he’d not quite made his top college there was brioche for a hit of sweet comfort. 

So bread means a lot to Janus. And he’s super okay with that. 


End file.
